


A Friendship Found

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Spike falls for Buffy but it ends in tragedy. PG-13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: A Friendship Found.  
> AUTHOR: Nicla  
> RATING: PG-13  
> DISCLAIMER: Joss own all.  
> SUMMERY: Spike fall’s for Buffy, but then she dies.  
> DISTRIBUTION: Anyone that want’s it - take it but tell  
> me first.  
> FEEDBACK: Duh! Yes!  
> NOTES: Post Graduation day. Buffy is still working for the Council, and Wesley never came. Faith never worked for the mayor, therefore never got stabbed (Sigh), so she’s still good.

Part 1

Buffy was bored. There was no other way to say it. The Vampire population was at an all time low which meant that Buffy had nothing to kill, or ‘slay’ would be the technical term.

She had already exhausted Giles with her training. Faith and Xander as no where to be found. Willow and Oz were at the Bronze where Buffy had left them. And Angel was completely out of the question. Even though he had stayed in Sunnydale and they had decided to be friends she still didn’t feel comfortable going to see him.

So Buffy walked along the street looking around hoping for any vamp. to just jump out and attack her. Just so she would have something to do.

Even though she knew that it wasn’t the best thing for her right now.

“Come on, since when has Sunnydale ever been so dead?” she asked the darkness.

“That was bad pet.” Spike said with a chuckle as he emerged from the bushes.

Dropping into her fighting stance Buffy said to him “Firstly I didn’t think it was THAT bad and secondly when I said ‘any vamp.’ I so did not mean you!”

“Oh well slayer, looks like I’m the only action that your gonna be gettin’ to night…”

“OK so you wanna die? That I can deal with.” Even though she wasn’t feeling so hot, she lunged at him. Spike was caught off guard and stumbled backwards, but managed to get his balance quickly enough to duck one of Buffy’s punches. He kicked Buffy in the stomach making her fall to the pavement. Then he stood over her and looked down on her,

“Don’t give up yet Slayer, I was just getting into it.” He said, game face appearing. She looked up at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears as she clutched her stomach where Spike had hit her.

< Why in hell’s name is she crying? I really didn’t hit her that hard. Not that I would care if I did. But I can’t kill her when she’s like this. It would be like taking candy from a baby - not that that isn’t fun too. And why is she holding her stomach like that? Any body would think that she had something wrong. >

He dismissed the thought from his mind. “Get up Slayer, you’ve been hit harder than that & it never hurt you like this before.” He said as he sank down to sit next to her giving up on his plans to kill her.

Buffy put her head back onto the pavement and sighed as she tried to choke back the tears. < Why would he care? And Why does it hurt so much. As much as I hate to admit it he’s right I have been hit harder and it never hurts like this. >

“It hurts.” Buffy managed to say.

“Why pet ? What did you do ?” Spike asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“If I knew that blondie, I would have fixed it by now don’t ‘cha think.?”

“So you have had this pain for sometime then ?” His mind was spinning with so many possibilities as to what could have been causing his favourite Slayer so much pain.

“What would you care?” she asked him.

“Well pet, lets just say that you are the strongest…er...” < What are you bloody saying mate? Sounds like one of those sappy guys on Ricki > “…er Slayers that I have known & call me selfish but I would like to have the pleasure of ridding the world  
of you & I can’t do it when your like this.” he finished simply.

“Oh well, that makes me feel a whole lot better.”

She tried to move her self into a sitting position. But the pain was too much & she cried out. Spike was at her side within seconds giving her soothing comments & lowering her back to the floor.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want her to die so that excluded leaving her there and/or draining her. He didn’t like the Watcher and he was sure that the Watcher didn’t like him, so that plan was out. Her friends wouldn’t know what to do and they would probably just make her hurting worse. He knew that Buffy hated hospitals and he wasn’t too fond of them  
either, so the only person that he felt could help was Angel.

Although he didn’t like Angel too much he was the only one he felt safe - ish around and besides he was his sire.

“Slayer, were going to visit our old friend. He should be able to help you.”

“Who?” she asked.

“Angel. I’m gonna have to pick you up and this might hurt so brace yourself.” Suddenly she was in Spikes arms and being carried off to Angel’s at high speed.

  
Part 2

 

“LET ME IN YOU BLOODY WANKER!” Spike called out as he came into close range of the door to the mansion.

Angel knew it was Spike calling out to him. He had never heard him sounding like he did now though. His voice was so rough, and scared and filled with worry and concern.

Angel jumped up leaving the book he was reading closed on the bed, and went quickly to the door. He opened it just as Spike reached it. Before Angel could say anything Spike had pushed past him and was already on his way to Angel’s bedroom.

Angel had caught a glimpse of the petite blonde in his arms but he still wasn’t sure who it was. < I wonder why Spike’s causing such a fuss ... > Angel thought to himself as he followed Spike to the bedroom.

Angel walked in just as Spike was laying a now passed out Buffy on the bed.

“Spike what have y...” Angel stopped mid-sentence when he saw Buffy. Anger filled him as he grabbed Spike and shoved him up against the wall, letting his game face fall into place.

“What have you done to her?” Angel asked Spike through clenched teeth.

“I didn’t bloody DO anything” Spike growled back.

“Well what’s wrong with her?”

“If you let me down I’ll tell you what happened.”

Angel let Spike drop to the floor. When Spike had picked himself up and straitened out his clothes he spoke.

“I was walking down the street, and the Slayer goes ‘I’ve never seen Sunnydale so dead’ when I heard this I came out of the bushes and tell her what a bad joke that was and we talk some more then we fight. Shepunches, I duck, I kick, she goes down. I tell her to get up & she starts crying holding her stomach. She looked bloody awful Angelus. So I brought her to you.”

“That’s not like Buffy...”

“Your bloody telling me.” Spike said under his breath as he moved closer to her.

“We should call Giles.” Angel spoke.

* * *

“Yes, Giles, it’s Angel.”

“Hello Angel how are you?”

“I’m good but..er..Buffy’s not so hot.”

“Yeah she is” Spike yelled from the background.

“Not? What’s happened?” Giles continued

“Well I’m not quite sure but I think that you should get over here quick.”

“Um, y-yes certainly. I shall be over there soon.”

Angel hung up the phone and turned to go back to the room. As he entered he saw something that shocked him. Spike was sitting next to Buffy and holding her hand ever so gently, whispering soothing words to her. Angel couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw a single bloody tear roll down Spikes cheek and fall on Buffy’s hand.

  
Part 3

 

Giles was at the mansion in less than half an hour. Which was amazing cinsidering that his car’s top speed wasn’t very high. Angel moved from his place in the door way where he had been watching Spike to let Giles in.

“Giles,” Angel said in greeting.

“Hello Angel, er where is she ?”

“In my room, she’s sleeping now, Spike is watching her…”

“Spike ? I thought he left to go get Drusilla back ?”Giles said calmly as if he was talking about a friend. Then he realised what Angel had told him. “Spike? Spike is watching her? Are you bloody daft? He’ll bloody kill her!”

Angel had never heard Giles speak like that. He didn’t even know if Giles knew of such words.

“Yes Spike and no I’m not ‘daft’, Spike was the one who brought her to me.” Angel told him as Giles lead himself to the room.

“Spike brought her to you ? You mean…” Giles stopped when he saw the scene in the bed room.

Spike was now lying on the bed next to Buffy, his head propped up with one arm and the other hand caressing Buffy’s cheek. Giles turned to face Angel.

“What do you think you are playing at ? Have you turned ?”

“No I haven’t turned and I didn’t see anything wrong. It’s actually quite surprising I’m not sure that I entirely understand what he’s doing though…”

“You don’t understand and your his sire. Do you know what’s wrong with her ?” Giles continued not fully understanding why Spike cared about Buffy but figured that it was one of those Vampire things and Buffy was quite a strange girl.

“I didn’t quite ‘get’ what Spike was saying but I think that they were fighting and he kicked her in the stomach, she went down and was clutching her stomach and crying.”

“mmm” Giles said deep in thought.

“Giles, what should we do ?” Angel asked concern filling his voice.

“I’m not so sure. I think that we should review the situation when Buffy has awoken. Meanwhile can Spike be trusted ?”

“I think he can. He told me he brought her to me because he couldn’t kill her when she was down, but I think that he actually cares for her.” Giles sighed. “Would you like some tea Giles ?”

“er, um, tea is a calming beverage which English people drink, I am an English person and I would very much like to be clam so yes I would like some tea.”

  
Part 4

 

It was mid morning by the time that Buffy woke up. Giles had phoned Joyce and told her that Buffy was not feeling well and was going to spend the day with Angel. He had failed to inform her that Spike would be there too. He had also phoned the school to tell them that he was going to be late because ‘his car had broken down’.

He hadn’t yet rung Willow and Xander because that would probably cause worry and panic. Better that they found out later.

Spike had only moved once since the time that he laid down next to Buffy, so he could get one last feeding in before spending the rest of the day with Angel.

Angel and Giles had been wrestling with Angel’s new computer.

He had gotten it because he was starting to feel bored during the long days with nothing to do.

There had been many times during that short morning that both Giles and Angel were ready to throw the ‘blasted contraption’ or the ‘idiot box’ out the window.

They both came to the agreement that Willow would have to teach them how to use those damned things.

The whole purpose of using the computer today though was to see if they could find out what was the matter with Buffy. They had tried repeatedly to try to talk to Spike but they hardly ever got more than a two word answer.

It appeared that Spike really did have a ‘thing’ for Buffy. Angel had suspected it when he had been living with Spike and Dru all those months ago when he had still been Angelus. But he had dismissed it or maybe put it in the back of his head for future reference. For times like now.

* * *

Spike was lying still next to Buffy. He had been doing so for most of the previous night. It was now mid-morning and he was just watching her chest rise and fall. Just as he was dozing off to sleep, he heard her.

The soft whimpering noise she made was berley audible, but he heard it.

He took her small hand in his and called out to her.

“Slayer, wake up, pet.” He said gently. No sooner had he finished she opened her eyes.

She looked at him, looked away and then looked back at him again.

“Oooo. Spike? Not now, I can’t fight you now, come back in a few months.” She told him as she turned her back to face him.

“I’m not here to fight you pet,” Spike replied with a cocky grin.

“No?” she asked as she turned back over. “Then why are you here? Why am I here? And why are you holding my hand?”

He was filled with happiness as he knew that his favourite Slayer was back but now he had a bigger problem. < What am I going to tell her? I mean she has a good point. Why am I holding her hand. I can’t tell her that I love, no I don’t I just think that she’s the most bloody fantastic woman I have ever met, and I would really like to see her wearing less than she already is...>

“You are here luv,” Spike started, “because I kicked you & you went down crying about some massive pain so I brought you here.”

“Oh. How long have I been out for?”

“Not long since early last night.”

“Oh. And er what time is it now?”

“I’d say roughly 10 ish maybe 11.”

“Oh right and Giles and Angel know that you are sitting by my side in Angel’s bed?”

“They are in fact at this time trying to figure out what’s the matter with you on...” Spike paused to chuckle.

“Angel’s new computer.” He finished.

“Angel has a computer and he and Giles are trying to use it and it is still all in one piece and in perfect working order?”

“That’s right pet.”

“Well shouldn’t you call them in?”

“Right pet. I’ll be back in a tick.”

< What’s wrong with Spike? > Buffy thought to herself < I think they must have drugged him because last time I checked we were mortal enemies. And enemies don’t save each other from well each other. But oh my God has he got a cute ass? Oh Bad Buffy. You shouldn’t be thinking of your mortal enemy as the hottie that he so obviously is. >

At that moment Spike, Angel and Giles came into the room.

“Buffy your awake?” Giles said as he came to her side.

“Yes I am. Very good observation.”

“How do you feel?” Angel asked her.

“Strangely, I don’t know.”

“Angel and I have been using that thing,” Giles pointed to the computer that was in the other room. “To er see if we can uncover what it is that is wrong with you. But w-we don’t have a lot of information about the events of last nights fight, so we didn’t get very far.”

“Well,” Buffy said trying to recall the fight from just a few hours ago. “I was on my way home from the Bronze but I wasn’t feeling to good. I was bored and then Spike came out of the bushes. I lunged at him and I think I then punched him. Not one of my best punches. And then Spike kicked me and I fell down. It hurt so much Giles and I don’t know why.”

“Well um yes, I shall try to er discover what it is but n-now I should be going. I’m going to be er leaving you with Angel and um Spike. They should be able to look after you.” With that a very confused Giles walked out of the room.

  
Part 5

 

Buffy had spent most of the day in bed with either Angel or Spike watching her. She was having a pretty good day and she was actually glad that Spike was there with her.

Soon it was night again, so Buffy got up and Angel and Spike walked her back to her house. It would have been a good trip, pleasant even. If it hadn’t been for the two vampires that popped up out of no where.

“So you never got to tell me Spike, how was Brazil, did Dru ever come back to you?” Buffy asked making polite conversation.

Angel was lagging just behind the new found friends smiling to himself as he listened to their mindless chatter on the walk to Buffy’s place.

Just as Spike was about to open his mouth to answer Buffy’s question, a vamp dropped from a window above them. Angel shouted a warning, but Buffy had already seen it.

She dropped into fighting stance just as the first punch was thrown. Buffy dropped to the floor missing the punch and instead kicked the legs out from under the vamp she was fighting. She took her stake out and rolled on top of the vamp to stake him but the vamp was too strong and he threw her off of him and up against a brick wall.

Angel and Spike were busy with their own vamp who had attacked Angel from behind. Spike turned to see how Buffy was doing and found that the vampire that she had been fighting was now approaching her looking for dinner. Buffy was slumped against the brick wall and it didn’t look as if she was going to be getting up anytime soon.

Spike ran up behind the vamp that was approaching Buffy, grabbed his hair, pulled down and snapped his neck before the vamp had any idea what was going on.

Soon after Angel dusted his own vamp and started making his way over to Buffy and Spike.

“What’s up pet?” Spike asked Buffy who was holding her legs close to her chest, staring blankly at the vamp lying dead on the floor in front of them. When Spike didn’t get an answer he grew impatient.

“Luv, I asked you a question,” he stated in a flat tone. “Do answer it.”

Buffy turned her head and looked into his eyes. What Spike saw there shocked him. He saw fear and anger at the same time. < This girl has serious issues. > He thought to himself.

At that moment he did something he never thought that he would do. He moved very close to her and took her into his arms and started to rock her in a soothing way. She rested her head on his chest as the tears started to fall.

By this time Angel had seated himself next to Spike and was watching the scene of events with fascination. < What am I going to do with those two? > Angel thought.

They stayed like that for an hour or so until Angel suggested that they should get moving. They all stood up and started walking again. Spike let his hand fall to his side and take Buffy’s hand.

They only had to make one stop on the rest of the trip so Spike could feed. Then the trip was made in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 6

By the time the trio arrived at Buffy’s place, Buffy was thoroughly exhausted. She opened the door, dragged herself upstairs and collapsed into her bed.

Angel and Spike didn’t know why she had just done that, but concluded that it must have been because of all the crying she had been doing.

Spike convinced Angel to let him stay with Buffy and Angel left.

As he walked out into the driveway he saw Joyce coming home from the gallery.

“Hello Angel,” Joyce greeted him. “How have you been?”

“Hi Joyce, good, you?”

“Oh you know. I understand Buffy spent the day with you?”

“Yes. Spike and I looked after her, she wasn’t feeling too well.”

“Spike?” She asked suddenly stunned.

“Oh, Giles didn’t tell you did he?”

“Tell me what.” She stated rather than asked.

“I really should be going Joyce nice talking to you.”Angel started to walk away but Joyce caught up with him.

“Angel you’re hiding something, what did Spike do to Buffy?”

“Well, they sought of fought and he hit Buffy and she kind of hurt so he brought her to me. I in turn called Giles and Buffy spent the day with us. Spike was at her side all day and most of tonight and last night.” Angel got out in one long unneeded breath.

“Oh, I see.”

“Spike is upstairs with Buffy now.”

“Spike as in the one who tried to kill Buffy is upstairs with her - alone?”

“er Yes?” Angel answered.

The next thing Angel knew, Joyce’s bags were lying on the floor and the door to her house was swinging in the wind. Angel gathered up her things and went inside to save his childe and Buffy from the demon which is Buffy’s mum.

* * *

Joyce ran up the stairs to Buffy’s room where she nearly died in the door way.

Spike had taken up his position next to Buffy on the double bed. At that very moment Spike was lying on his back holding Buffy’s hand being careful not to wake her.

Angel was at the door seconds after Joyce and just in time to catch her fall as she passed out from shock. Spike lifted his head at the slight noise but when he saw that Angel had the situation under control he put his head back down again.

* * *

Angel picked Joyce up and carried her to her room and layed her down on the bed. He then went to make some strong tea.

When he came back Joyce was just waking. Angel brought the tea over to her. She took it from him.

“Careful it’s still...hot” he said as Joyce burned herself with the tea.

“Thank you.” She said. “Maybe you could explain to me why a demon is lying in bed with my daughter?”

Angel was hurt by that remark and when Joyce realised what she had said she started to apologise.

“Oh Angel I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything to do with...”

“I think he cares for her” Angel interrupted not wanting to hear her apology.

“Cares for her?” Joyce asked.

“Yes I’m not sure why.” He told her. “But I think that we should, er, leave them be.”

“Oh,” Joyce replied slightly disappointed. “But, you’re sure he wont try to um,” she tried to think of the right words.

“Kill her?” Angel supplied. “No, he wouldn’t even think about it, Spike can be cruel, but I think that the past few months have taught him something...” Angel said reflecting on the ‘going’s on’ of the past few months.

“What? Apart from other ways to kill and torture?” Joyce replied rather snidely.

Angel gave her a ‘that-was-harsh’ look and continued.

“No, when Dru left him and he couldn’t get her back -no matter what he did, he learnt that he had to savour what he had,”.

“Your telling me, Spike LEARNT something?” Joyce interrupted.

“Yes, I think that he has, Joyce, I think he has.” Angel said as he turned his head to Buffy’s room.

* * *

Angel’s inner clock told him that him that the sun was going to rise soon. There was just enough time to return to the mansion, but Joyce insisted that he stay. So he made a quick check of the house and closed all the curtains.

He then went back to Buffy’s room to check on her but mainly to see that Spike was behaving himself. Spike stirred as Angel came into the room and made sure all of Buffy’s heavy drapes were closed and non of the sun’s harmful rays could get in to hurt any of the rooms inhabitants.

When Angel turned around, Spike was fully awoken, and was watching Buffy with keen eyes.

Angel sighed which earned him a nasty remark from Spike.

Again Angel sighed and left the room to go watch some television.

  
Part 7

 

At 10:27 exactly according to Buffy’s clock-radio, Buffy woke up once again to find Spike at her side.

“Hey,” She greeted sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking after you luv.”

“That’s nice.” She replied. “Um, are we alone?” she asked worriedly.

“No pet, your silly mother wouldn’t have it. She made Angel stay.” He said this last bit slightly disappointedly.

“Where is he?” Buffy asked more awake now, lying on her side propping her head up with one arm.

“Not sure pet, down stairs?” He replied, now sitting look down at his hands.

“Well I’m going to take a shower.” She told him as she got up and collected whatever she needed for a lengthy relaxing shower.

“Will you be long?” Spike inquired wishing she would ask him to join her.

“Not sure.” She answered from the door to her room. As she was about to leave, she stopped, turned around and ran to Spikes side. Once there she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?”

“Just to say thanks.” She then patted him on the head and left, leaving a very shocked and surprised Spike sitting frozen on her bed.

* * *

Buffy had been in the shower for a good three quarters on an hour now.

Spike had been at the door every ten minutes to make sure she was all right. He knew weman could spend a long time in the shower but he didn’t know that they could be in there for this long!

He was starting to get worried. Dru never took this long, even when he was usually in there with her. He had been up and down those stairs so many times by now it was countless.

He had also studied every inch of her house save the bedrooms. He knew that if he went through those and Buffy found out - there would be hell to pay. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy paying it, he just wasn’t in the mood. Angel had tried many times to get him to sit and be quiet but Spike wouldn’t listen. He just kept pacing up and down, up and down.

Angel was sure that he was going to wear away the carpet and then he’d be the one in deep shit with Joyce, which he didn’t feel like being in.

So he kept trying to at least get him to stand still. That was working. Angel almost got him to sit down when they both heard a scream from the bathroom upstairs where Buffy was.

 

 

Part 8

  
Spike was at the bathroom door not even two seconds after he heard the scream. He was about to go in when Angel stopped him.

“You can’t go in there.”

“And why the hell not?”

“Because...”

Spike caught on.

“Well what the hell are we supposed to do?”

“Buffy?” Angel called through the door. No answer.

“Buffy, pet, are you all right?” Spike tried. Still no answer.

“Buffy!” Angel called again while knocking on the door. This time he heard a faint noise.

“Angel? Spike? Help me!” She called weakly.

“Um Ok we’re gonna come in.” Angel told her.

When he opened the door he expected to be lunged at by some hairy demon or attacked in some way, but no, when  
he came in he saw Buffy lying on the floor trying desperately to get up.

Spike came in behind him equally as shocked - but not for the same reasons. < She looks even better than I thought she would with nothing on. >

He was just standing there until Angel snapped him out of his daze.

“Spike! Turn off the water and get her a towel or something!”

Spike shook his head and went about doing what Angel had instructed him to do, leaving getting the towel for last.

Angel put the towel around her, lifted her up and took her to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed.

“Are you all right?” Angel asked worriedly. “What  
happened in there?”

Buffy looked up at Angel, then over to Spike who was standing by the door watching, then she looked back at Angel.

“Agh.” She said with a shake of her hand. She then proceeded to pass out.

* * *

“What the bloody hell is wrong with her?” Spike asked Giles as he walked through the door to the Summers’ residence.

“Uh, Spike I’m not e-exactly sure. Where is she?”

“Upstairs in her room.” Angel told him as he started to make his way up the stairs.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Well she was taking a shower...”

“A bloody long one to!” Spike interrupted.

“Thank you Spike. Go on Angel.” Giles said, as Angel gave Spike a withering look.

“Yeah she was taking a shower then she screamed. I don’t know what happened but when we went in she was lying on the floor, so I put her in her room and rang you.”

“I see.” Giles said as he considered what Angel had just told him and the events of the past few days.

The three men filed into Buffy’s room, Spike sitting down on the far side of Buffy’s bed next to her and the window, Giles to her other side and Angel to the foot of the bed.

Spike gently shook Buffy to wake her up.

“Pet, your watcher’s here.” He whispered into her ear.

She made a slight murmuring sound and opened her eyes.

“Am I gonna make a habit of waking up next to you?” She asked when she saw Spike next to her.

“I bloody well hope so.” He said a little too loud. She gave him a puzzled look then dismissed him and looked to Giles.

“What’s wrong with me?” she asked, concerned. “I feel so weak like a normal human.” She thought for a moment. “Is this another of the councils tests?”

Giles shook his head. “No, Buffy I’m sorry but I don’t know what’s the matter with you. You seem to be loosing your energy. I should go and do some research.” Giles got up and moved towards the door. “I’ll also call Willow and Xander and tell them what’s going on.”

Buffy nodded. “Ok. See ya later.”

Giles made a motion for Angel to join him outside as he left the room.

As soon as Angel and Giles were out of earshot Angel spoke,

“Your keeping something, what’s wrong?” He asked tension in his voice. He knew that he would not like the answer.

“Er, this is hard for me, being her watcher I should have noticed it sooner, then something would have been able to be done.” Giles started babbling to himself.

“Giles! Tell me what’s wrong!” Angel spoke firmly. “If you don’t, well I don’t want to think about that.”

“You should, you have to.” Giles told him simply.

Angel was shocked. He didn’t know what to say to Giles’ last comment.

“You mean she’s gonna die?” Angel asked disbelievingly.

Giles nodded in silent agreement.

  
Part 9

  
“You can not and must not tell Buffy. It would - well kill her. I don’t think that she would be able to deal with it.”

“That’s true, but shouldn’t, doesn’t she have the right to know her fate?”

Giles considered what Angel said. He did have a valid point, and yet he still felt that they shouldn’t tell her. At that point, Spike made his presence known,

“She has to know.” He stated flatly.

“Spike,”

“There is no question, it’s her life that’s going to end. She has the right to know.”

“Unfortunately I agree with Spike.” Angel added “She has to have time to prepare, do things she’s always  
wanted to do...”

Giles gave an exasperated sigh,

“I still don’t think that we should but you two seem so keen that there is no stopping you. However I feel that we should wait until tomorrow.”

* * *

Giles had gone home and Angel had decided that he too should go, so Spike was left with a weakening Buffy.

He was lying on her bed drifting off to sleep when she awoke.

“Spike?” asking for Spike seemed natural.

“Yeah pet.”

“What’s happening? I feel so weak, I can’t do anything.”

Spike looked tenderly into her eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked incredulously.

“Nothing luv, I just never noticed...” He stopped himself and looked away. < You’ve turned all bloody sappy. You are William the Bloody not some nancyboy poof like Angelus! > He scolded himself.

“Noticed what?” She asked trying to find what he wanted to say in his eyes but finding nothing.

< Now you’ve done it you’ll have to tell her. >

“You.” He answered quietly. < That was a good answer, you should manage it out of this mess with some pride left. >

“Excuse me?” She asked completely shocked by his answer, but glad at the same time.

“I said ‘you’ pet, I’ve never noticed you!” He said a little louder starting to get pissed at the little blonde.

“That’s what I thought you said.” She replied deep in thought. “What do you mean you’ve never noticed me?”

She asked a little angry. “We’ve been at each other’s throats for over two years and now you say you never noticed me?”

Spike was shocked. He knew she was stupid but not this stupid!

“Of course I’ve noticed you! I beat you into a bloody pulp on many an occasion, I just never REALLY noticed you.” He explained to her.

Buffy didn’t know what to say. < He ‘noticed’ you! This deadly, spunk of a vamp ‘noticed’ you. This is so good! But wait no it’s not. This oh-so-hot vamp is Spike! Funny, hot, deadly, Spike. You don’t like him, no that’s because you love him! Did I just think that? He only noticed you, don’t let your mind run off with you... >

Her thoughts were interrupted by Spike’s gentle hand on her chin. He turned her head so that he was looking her straight in the eyes. < I don’t believe I’m going to do this. > He thought.

“Slayer, I like you, a lot.” He saw the shock on her face and paused before he went on. “I always have. It’s not just that sexy body or the way you fight, they are big contributors. But what I love..er..like about you is your personality. Your in-your-face  
attitude towards life is completely captivating...”

He started to babble until Buffy cut him off.

“You love me?” She asked.

“Not love, like - a lot...” He stopped to consider. Then he pulled her towards him. All the time being gentle, like he had never been before.

Then he kissed her. It was like no other kiss that she had ever received. Angel’s kisses were nothing compared to this.

It seemed as if the rest of the world had disappeared and it was just him and her. Spike deepened the kiss, in the process taking Buffy’s breath away.

Finally he broke off remembering that she was not a vampire therefore she still had to breathe.

Buffy sat on the bed trying to regain her composure. When she did she turned to Spike and came so close to him that when she spoke her lips brushed over his.

“I think that I love you.” She said quietly. Spike was completely taken away. < She loves you mate! >

But again thoughts were interrupted by a kiss filled with passion.

When they broke off Spike told her that he to loved her,

“I love you Slayer, I always have and always will.”

Again Buffy was stunned. This was her mortal enemy! And he loved her! To make things worse, she loved him back! < Giles is so not gonna like this. > She thought to herself.

The rest of that night was spent talking, about past battles and anything else that came up in conversation.

They were having a great time until sometime in the early morning when the bloodlust had become too much for Spike and he had to leave.

< This could become very old very quickly. > Buffy thought to herself in the half an hour that Spike had left her.

* * *

During that half an hour Buffy remembered that she hadn’t eaten for a long time. She made her way down stairs, but found that by the time she was at the bottom she was exhausted.

< This is so not good. > She thought as she hastily made her way to the fridge. She opened the door and looked inside.

While trying to decide what to eat, she heard a knocking at the door.

She shut the fridge door and moved to the front door.

< Who would be going out at this time? > She thought as she made her way to the door as quickly as her body would let her. After taking a short breather, she looked through the glass panels to see who it was.

There was no one there.

She made an annoyed grunt and went back to the kitchen. Just as she got to the fridge, someone knocked again at the door.

Again she went to the door and found no one there. This time she opened the door and stuck her head outside. She looked around and saw no one. She came back inside, shut the door, and went back to the kitchen.

Again the knocking came.

She went to the door and again found no one.

Next time she was gonna catch whoever it was, so she sat on the bottom step, stake in hand and waited.

Sure enough the knocking came. She jumped up and threw the door open. Stake raised up above her head, she grabbed the man by the back of the neck and pushed him up against the wall.

“Woah, woah. Let’s just calm down a bit.”

Buffy was completely amazed.

“Whistler?”

 

Part 10

  
“What the hell are you doing back here?”

“Hello to you too!” Whistler replied. Buffy was about to come back with a great line when she suddenly let go of him and started to fall. He caught her and held her up.

“Dizzy?” She nodded. “Then it’s too late.”

* * *

Whistler had made her a strong coffee and they were now sitting in Buffy’s living room.

“Now you said it’s too late. Too late for what?” She asked as she took a sip of the coffee.

“You mean he hasn’t told you?” Whistler asked her.

“Who hasn’t told me what?”

“The watcher, he didn’t tell you ‘bout the curse already?”

“What curse? The only curse I know about is the one with Angel.”

“Do you remember a few days ago you were fighting that big hairy demon?”

Buffy nodded.

“Yeah well, It managed to pull a curse on you.” He told her sadly. “If your Watcher had picked it up earlier maybe we could have done something about it, but now your fate is sealed.”

“What are you goin’ on about?” She asked him, not understanding a thing that came out of his mouth.

“Sorry to break it to ya, but how do ya say it?” He paused to think.

“Say what?” She prompted him.

“You were good, it’s unfortunate that your Watcher was a bit on the slow side with this one.”

“Could you please tell me what’s going on?” Buffy was loosing her patience - fast, but she managed to remain calm.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this but...” Again Whistler hesitated. But when he saw her eyes he continued. “Your gonna die.” He told her quietly.

To say Buffy was shocked would be an understatement.

“I can’t believe it. I’m gonna die - again.” She said to no one in particular. “You’re joking right? I mean you’ve got to be joking. Things were just starting to go well. I can’t die now.”

“You won’t.” He noted the look on Buffy’s face and figured that he should explain. “Die now, that is. You will, however die soon.” Buffy tried to fight back the tears as she spoke.

“So is this why I’ve been feeling so weak lately?” Whistler nodded. “So, um, how much time do I er, have left?”

“It’s hard to be sure. Have you felt dizzy lately?” Buffy thought for a moment.

“No just now was the first time.”

“That’s good, on a count of that, I’d say roughly a week, give or take a few days or so.”

“Only a week?” She asked. It was then that the door opened.

“Only a week for what ducks?” Spike asked as he came in.

“For me to live.” She told him sadly, as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Spike saw the tears when he came into the living room. He went and sat next to her on the coach and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and let the tears fall.

Whistler was stunned.

“Um? I have a question.”

“What.” Spike stated rather than asked.

“You two do remember that you are a VAMPIRE and she is the VAMPIRE slayer? Right?”

“Yes mate, we know.”

“So I see that our fave Slayer has found a new demon lover?”

“I think we’ve heard quite enough from you.” Spike was getting angry and this wasn’t helping the situation.

“I make it my business to know ev’ryone else’s business so I don’t know how I missed this one.”

“I think that’s it’s time for you to go.” Spike told him, danger filling his voice.

“Yeah I reckon.” With that Whistler picked himself up and left.

“Is it true?” Buffy asked Spike between sobs.

“That your gonna die? It is.” Spike told her .

“That if Giles picked it up quicker I wouldn’t have to.” She corrected him.

“I dunno baby, you’ll have to ask him.”

* * *

“How could you make a mistake like this?” Buffy screamed at Giles. Willow, Xander, Angel, Joyce, Giles, Spike and Buffy were all in Buffy’s living room.

“Buffy,” Willow said in an attempt to calm the girl down.

“No, I’m sorry Willow, he stuffed up - Big Time!”

“The girl has a point.” Spike added, this earned him a glare from Angel, who was sitting across from him and Buffy.

“Buffy is correct, I er, stuffed up.” Giles said sadly.

“Are you sure that you can’t do something a spell orwhatever?” Joyce asked. Giles shook his head.

“No, unfortunately, I have checked through all the books, and I have also contacted the council and they too have found nothing. It’s too late. I’m very sorry Buffy and Joyce I realise that this must be very difficult for you.”

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Buffy broke the silence.

“How long?” She asked.

“Sorry?” Giles asked, not understanding her question.

“She means how much longer has she got.” Spike explained.

“Whistler said a week, is it true?”

Giles considered for a moment.

“I’d say a week would be correct.” He answered softly.

Again, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. This time Giles broke the silence.

“I’m sorry to do this, Buffy, but I er, have to leave.” Giles made a quick exit before anyone had any time to protest.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Spike had barely left Buffy’s side as she steadily got weaker and weaker. She was hardly ever left alone, even and especially at night. Angel had taken over her patrols so that she could rest and get to know her new love as best she could in the time they had left.

Everything was going great until one night about a week after Whistlers visit.

Spike had just come back from hunting, he let himself in because he now owned his own set of keys and was living in the spare room so that he could spend all of his spare time with Buffy. When he stepped in the door, he noticed how quiet everything was. There was no noise whatsoever. Even with his enhanced vampire hearing there was no sound.

< This is so not good. > He thought to himself a smile coming to his face as he realised that was one of Buffy’s lines.

He quickly made his way up to Buffy’s room to see how she was. If Spike’s was beating, it would have stopped when he looked into Buffy’s room.

“Bloody Hell” He swore as he rushed to Buffy’s bedside.

Buffy was lying in bed, her breathing shallow and heart beat faint, too faint. The end was near. Spike took her warm hand in his cold ones, and kissed it. He then kissed Buffy’s forehead and lips.

“Don’t go pet, I need you.” He pleaded.

She looked into Spike’s eyes and smiled.

“I love you so much,” She whispered.

“I love you too, Buffy.” He told her. His statement filled her with joy. He had called her ‘Buffy’ for the first time ever.

She put her other hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close, and kissed him.

When they broke off Buffy looked into Spike’s eyes once again and whispered,

“Thank you.” She smiled at him then closed her eyes - forever.

The End.


End file.
